Yahiro's Day Out
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: Even without Megumi, Yahiro was sure that his son is torturing him.


A/N: Yah minna! It's a relief to finish this S.A one shot story of mine. Hush. Anyway, I think this might be a sequel to the other one shot I wrote last time entitled, ''The Despicable Husband'' and as far as I know, I got somewhat 9 reviews. That's not bad anyways, after all, I'm still a beginner, hehe. So, here you go, the 2nd S.A one shot of kyohei11sunako. Enjoy!

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

DISCLAIMER: I'm 1000 years too early to own such cute anime like this.

Yuuta: Sou! Demo, je-chan made me!  
Me: Nope, your parents made you -winks at Megumi and Yahiro-.  
Yahiro and Megumi: -blush-

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

The great man of age 25, once again, smirked as he faced the cabin in front of him. Okay, nothing really matters in his situation at hand. He was just got complimented and later on, reprimanded by his wife-to take care of their little angel. Right through those sensual eyes, everyone can read the message his orbs are producing. Saiga Yahiro. Typical husband? Yeah. Great daddy? Erm, he'll find it out himself, no matter what. Hah. His goody-good day started when his wife, formerly known as the greatest singer Yamamoto Megumi, and now shares the same surname with him just demanded him to take care of their 3 year-old son, Yuuta. More importantly, before she left, she gave him a 'you-better-take-care-of-Yuuta-or-I'll-kick-your-ass' look matching a grin across her face. Having a strict wife sounds so good, eh? Meanwhile, on the not-so-far corner goes a little kid playing with his teddy bear. Yahiro can tell that the child's eyes were like his mom's. How he really loved those eyes. So as far as he knows, taking care of kids is not that difficult enough. That was a challenge, and he indeed _loves_ challenges. He had been through many researches and books only to find himself being laughed by the others, namely, the S.A members and the name above all names: Takishima Kei. That was pretty absurd, telling himself that he would be a great father when his heir was born into this world. That's just unusual to hear something like that from a Saiga's mouth (Right, Chitose?) especially, from Yahiro. Back to the matter at hand, Yahiro snapped when his little heir tugged his cloth and pouted.

-_-_-_-_-_-

**  
**_''D-Daddy... where's mom?''_

Yahiro smiled, putting his palm at the child's head and ceaselessly played with the kid's violet-pinkish hair.

_''Mom's on a business meeting, dear. She'll be here soon.''_

The child pouted more, and tears started to form in his eyes.

_''D-Demo, mommy promised me that we'll play.''  
''I'm afraid that mommy needed to break that promise, baby. In fact, mom told me that she'll buy you a toy on her way home. Besides, daddy is here. Don't you want to play with daddy?''_

The kid surrendered his clenched fist in the air and started to cry.

_''Iie! Iie! I want mommy!''_

A vein popped on Yahiro's head as the kid's yells started to get louder. Kids are really unpredictable. One second they'll laugh, and then cry. They're veritably hard to deal with, and for some reason, Yahiro's torture only starts from here.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

Alright, so, as the kid goes rampaging, kicking, shouting and crying, Yahiro finally knocked his son down-don't take it literally. The only way he got was to embarrass himself in front of his own son-dressing like Megumi. He danced in front of the kid, and unexpectedly, made that chicken dance. Good one Yahiro-kun. Yuuta laughed in hysterics as his dad seemed to enjoy the dance. Hell no. If only the kid can read Yahiro's mind, he'll run away at the sight of his running-out-of-patience dad. Yahiro still managed to do it until the last beat of the song when Yuuta asked him to sing. Alright. Dancing is enough for him to embarrass himself, and his kid just demanded him to sing. Whatever, he can't say 'no' to his child, knowing that he would just whine and cry unendingly. Don't ever bring your kid down, Yahiro.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

So, it was well better said that one should learn from experience, and that was what Yahiro found out. Having this babysitting experience gave him much more lesson, and he already learned two things: One, don't ever make your kid depress. Two, dance and sing in front of your child when he cries. Good job.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

Here it goes, the ever so thankful Yahiro sneak into the kitchen to cook. Saiga Yuuta has fallen asleep due to his song. Obviously, he got some singing lessons from his lenient wife albeit he was the one who advised her back then. Oh yeah, that was just an encouragement that he gave her, and not the lessons or techniques itself. He somehow felt relieved at the thought that Yuuta peacefully sleeps. _Thank you Kami-sama_. And now, he faces another problem-cooking. Truly, he cooks for Megumi every now and then. But the sight of vegetables, fruits and flour-hey! What could be done by that? Yahiro sighed and opened the fridge. A milk, an egg, some fruits, yoghurt and ice cream. What shall he cook? He honestly can cook, but with some main dishes. And for him, Megumi is the best cook ever (which he thinks of as a compliment, and Megumi, on the other side, thinks of him as just being lazy), and what he got was a powerful glare emitted by Kei. Ah, right, every husband believes that their wives are the greatest, and of course, Kei shouted Hikari, and the others glared at him. Tadashi plainly said Akira (which is undoubtedly true), and the brother-in-law of yours truly, Jun simply mumbled Sakura. A fight over the best cook, huh? Anyway, to the situation we left, Yahiro took the egg outside, with the milk and yoghurt from the fridge and closed the cold box behind him. He set up the pan in the medium heat and poured a little amount of olive oil. Okay, the fried egg was just fine. Yahiro looked up at the clock hanging on the wall atop the door. _Eleven thirty_. Thirty minutes to go and it was lunch time.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_''So Yuuta, how is it?''  
''Daddy, mommy doesn't want me to eat egg. I want mommy's salad.''  
''But mom's not here. Eat this.''_

Yahiro demanded with a strict voice which made Yuuta bowed his head.

_''Hai.''_

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

_THUD. CRASH._

_ ''Damn it!''_

Yahiro cursed while carrying his son, making his way straight in the comfort room. This is the greatest torture he ever had, and the most difficult time parents' encounter-when the child goes poo. Yahiro impatiently set Yuuta in the well-tiled flooring of the comfort room and took off the child's shorts. Alright, that stinks. He set aside the short with a brown colored thing and took the dipper with water to wash his son's back. Never in his life did Yahiro think that he will really wash a child's poo. Well, he's not really capable of doing it but he knows that it's also his job to take care of that thing as a father. The only and last thing he remembered is that his own son made him his disciple. Then his eyes, didn't go pass through the child's reddish skin when Yuuta scratched it repeatedly. And now, when Yahiro had collected the scenes altogether starting from egg, itches, reddish skin and poo, he only mumbled 'dead!'

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

So as Yahiro's mind registered into reality again, his eyes widened. The skin of Yuuta gets seriously red, and he continuously sneezed. Yahiro really is dead. Remembering that Yuuta has an allergy of eggs, making him poo, have reddish skin and sneeze. If ever his wife learn this, he reassured himself that he'll sleep outside their room.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

As a little frightened, Yahiro immediately went straight at the kitchen to get Yuuta's medicine. Thank God, and he finally made him drink the medicine though there are some kick fights and yells happened. Little by little, Yuuta's skin comes back to its original color, and Yahiro couldn't feel but relief. Lesson 3: Don't ever forget your child's allergies.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

After so much bickering about the little incident, Yahiro decided to bathe his little angel. He went to the drawer and grabbed Yuuta's baby shampoo, soap, clothes and a towel. The tortured guy picked up Yuuta on the ground and carried him in the bathroom. Time for wet session again. Yahiro put Yuuta in a small basin and opened the faucet, and a bash of liquid came running into the child's poor skin. Yuuta shivered as his father's eyes widened. He immediately rotated the handle of the faucet clockwise when he remembered that he didn't pour the warm water in the basin. He's really dead. Yuuta started to shiver and sneeze. Yahiro carried him and put the towel around his body, pouring the lukewarm water in the basin before opening the faucet. He then put Yuuta in the basin and opened the bottle of shampoo. He squeezed the bottle and a few droplets of sticky orange-colored liquids came. He rubbed both of his hands and gently massaged the child's head. He didn't notice that Yuuta blew some bubbles directly on him while his head is down when he picks up the soap, and when he looked up, a few bubbles came meeting his eyes.

_ ''Itai!''_

Yuuta chuckled at the sight of his daddy rubbing his eye. Truly, it was a pain when soap gets in your eyes. Yahiro stood up, looking for water and unconsciously dropped the soap. He roamed around the bathroom and-  
_CRASH_.  
He fell down when he accidentally slipped on the soap. Yuuta giggled even harder and stopped when his father glared at him.

_''That's enough, Saiga Yuuta-kun.''_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Yahiro slid the soap around Yuuta's body and sighed. There's no more great torture than this. He can't help but look at the child's smilimg face. Yahiro was startled. Hir son is making fun of him once again.

_''Arigatou, otou-chan.''_

Yahiro immediately stopped, registering the words his son had said. He smiled. He's just doing this because he loves Yuuta and his wife.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

The child drifted off to sleep and Yahiro sighed happily. His next chore is to clean up the mess scattered on the floor, including Yuuta's toys, some lying-on-the-ground papers and the kid's dirty clothes. He picked up the robots and cars and placed those on a big box containing Yuuta's toys. Next, he picked up Yuuta's clothes and washed it thoroughly, including his son's shorts with poo. He managed to finish all in an hour. Then, he grabbed all the papers and filed it up on his desktop near his computer and some documents of his company, which he took over from his father before he married Megumi. He was about to turn when a photograph caught his eye. It was a brunette clinging onto him. The lass was smiling, posing a 'V' on her hand, and he, his hands were buried inside his pocket, smirking. The two looked lovely at the picture which is an image that when everyone looked at it, they would think that they're a couple rather than students. Yahiro smiled. Yest, that was the last picture of them, the picture when they are still students. He rolled his eye and saw another picture. A graduation picture. It was taken that time when all the S.A students graduated. Hikari made a clenched fist and smiling while Kei simply smirked, holding her waist. Tadashi and Akira seemed arguing and there goes his best friend Ushikubo Sakura, cling onto his brother-in-law, and Ryuu, who's smiling innocently. And the important girl in that picture. His smile turned into smirk, seeing himself having his arms around the girl's shoulder and smiling. Another picture came across his eye. This time, he can't help but laugh. He's wearing a black tuxedo and the girl beside him is on a white dress filled with frills. They both seemed happy, seeing themselves tie the knot. That was the happiest day for him. Incredibly, knowing that he was finally married at her 5 years girlfriend, Megumi. Next and the last picture above his desktop is a family picture. It was him holding Megumi's waist and Megumi carrying their one year old Yuuta. He smiled and was disturbed by a sudden small cry coming from Yuuta's bedroom.

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

_''What's wrong baby?''_

Yuuta sobbed, building his words in between his sobs and hiccups.

_ ''I -hik- dreamt of -hik- monsters, daddy -hik.''_

Yahiro chuckled, patting his son's head who's sitting on his lap, hugging his father's muscular body.

_''There's no way that monsters exist, baby. Don't cry, daddy's here.''  
''R-Really?''  
''Uhum.''_

Yahiro rubbed Yuuta's back. Now, he understands it fully. He always gets into trouble for his family, and the reason why he accepts all the laughing matters from his former classmates, especially from Kei, and his patience and self-control towards Yuuta and Megumi's tortures are his life- his wife and Yuuta themselves. He really wanted to make them happy, even if it costs him being the clown to laugh at. It's really queer for a Saiga, or in Yahiros' case to do those sort of things. But one thing is for sure- no matter how hard those tortures come into him, he would gladly accept it, especially, if those were for Yuuta and Megumi's sake.

-_-_-_-_-

A soft screech was heard on the room when a brunette twisted the handle of the door. She smiled when she saw the two most important guys for her sleeping on the ground soundly. Yuuta is sleeping above his father and Yahiro's arms are around his son's petite waist. Saiga Megumi chuckled, until the head of the house opened his eyes.

-_-_-_-_-

"_You're home."_

"_Yes. Tadaima."_

Yahiro stood up, and laid Yuuta on his bed. He sat on one side of the bed as Megumi did so.

"_Hm. Seems like you had a good day, sweetheart."_

"_Yeah, thanks to Yuuta."_

"_Ah sou. But I think you seemed not __**guilty.**__"_

Megumi grinned, emphasizing the word 'guilty'. The ever so gorgeous Saiga guy sent his wife a questioning look.

"_Guilty? I don't have anything to be guilty of, now do I?"_

Megumi giggled.

"_I think you did a great job, especially, that chicken dance."_

Yahiro's eyes widened. Yeah, that was just a secret. How could his wife knew about that? Now, Megumi's laughing madly.

"_H-How did you-"_

"_Now now, that's so forgetful of you, Yahiro-kun. You should know that I'm also a Saiga now. And a Saiga has many eyes and ears, right?"_

"_Heh. I don't know how you found out about it."_

"_Like I said, I have many connections."_

"_Tch. That's cheating."_

"_Hehe. Don't be so mad sweetheart. I think you owe me one."_

Yahiro looked at her accusingly.

"_What do I owe you?"_

Megumi glared at him.

"_I told you to never feed Yuuta eggs!"_

Yahiro was startled. So this whole day, Megumi kept an eye on them. But the only word that runs to his mind is 'how'.

"_Alright. I didn't do it on purpose. I just forget Yuuta's allergy."_

Megumi calmed.

"_Alright. Since you managed to take care of him, though not that properly, I guess I'll forgive you."_

"_Gee, thanks. By the way, I thought you went on a business meeting, but I guess you were just spying."_

"_I did come on a business meeting."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh. I was glad that you didn't find out about __**it**__."_

"_What '__**it**__'?"_

"_Heh. I put some hidden cameras around the house and I really did a great job. I didn't think that you will never find out about it all this time."_

"_Well sorry. You really have tricked me."_

"_Thank you. And, ahm… sweetheart?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You stink."_

-_-_-_-_-

Yahiro stepped out of the bathroom with a towel covering his lower body. He sat on one edge of the bed while drying his hair with another towel.

"_There. You smell nice."_

"_Stop it sweetheart, you're making me feel embarrassed."_

"_Saiga Yahiro? Embarrassed? That's funny."_

"_Yeah. You always make fun of me. I just think our son inherited that side of you."_

"_Now now. That's too rude of you to say that to your lovely wife."_

"_I love you. That's just it."_

"_Well, I love you too."_

Yahiro smirked, pulling Megumi in his arms.

"_How's your day? Did Yuuta make your work around here hard?"_

"_Heh. You said you were spying the whole day."_

"_I didn't say that. I did spy, but not the whole day. I just watched my husband-son's bonding. Is there anything wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing. And more than Yuuta's job, your torture is the best."_

Megumi chuckled.

"_So?"_

"_What so? I want you to tell me if I did a great job as a father."_

"_Hm. Lets' just say, it's a '50-50'. And oh, I was impressed by your little scene in the bathroom."_

"_Heh. That's embarrassing."_

"_You shouldn't be embarrassed by that."_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_What else? I slipped on the soap which Yuuta made ruckus of."_

Megumi started to laugh in hysterics.

"_See? That's embarrassing."_

"_Ahaha. That's not it. I mean, I'm talking about Yuuta's gratitude when he thanked you, not that 'trouble'. Hahaha, Yahiro, you slipped on your own tongue."_

Yahiro's eyes twitched. His wife and his son were really making fun of him this whole day. He was annoyed. He kissed Megumi on the lips to stop her from laughing. The brunette gave in, snaking her arms around Yahiro's neck, and Yahiro's arms around her waist.

"_That's not funny."_

"_Just a little revenge, sweetheart. So how is it?"_

"_You didn't pass."_

"_Just as I thought."_

"_Those researches didn't work even though Kei and the others laughed at you, albeit you're not a laughing matter. So I think, you have to try another session, and let's see if you can make it when the time comes."_

"_When the time comes? No, anytime is fine. Yuuta will be the same. Just… just don't put too much torture."_

"_And who said that that session would be with Yuuta?"_

"_N-Nani?"_

"_Wait after nine months, you idiot!"_

Yahiros's eyes widened.

"_Y-You mean-"_

Megumi smiled.

"_Yeah. That was the business."_

Yahiro smiled and sent butterfly kisses on Megumi's forehead, nose and lips.

"_Thanks. I am glad."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Even how many torture you give, I'll accept it, if it'a for you, for Yuuta and for our second child."_

"_Sure. And by the way sweetheart…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Happy anniversary."_

-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Yo! Hehe… actually, this was supposed to be a father's day fic, but due to some laziness and circumstances, I have posted it just now… sorry… hehe… Saa, I don't have anything to say now… Ja! Please leave a review!

-kyohei11sunako


End file.
